This Love is Ours
by stars shine out
Summary: The fact is that this love is ours. And because of that, it's us that make or break it. It's us who decide how happy we are. It's us who decide how long we last. But it's also us who get to see it blossom into something beautiful. **Songfic of Ours


**I wrote this story a while ago, but I really like it, so I decided to post it.**

**Disclaimer: the song "Ours" belongs to Taylor Swift and all things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

**Astoria's POV**

I stared up at the incredibly tall muggle building, cold air biting at my nose and cheeks. How did I get here? I went into muggle relations, expressed curiosity about how muggles made skyscrapers without magic, and I looked the youngest. So guess who was chosen to attend the intern orientation? Yup, me.

While I could be spending a perfectly nice day with Draco, I was, instead, going to learn about how skyscrapers were made, and I had to take a copious amount of notes. Then when I got to the office tomorrow, I'd have to write a report about it. Why were we gathering this information? Because after the war, in order to encourage muggle relations, Muggle Studies was now a required course till fifth year, so we had to write new school books.

I took a deep breath, and walked into the building. I glanced down at the slip of paper in my hand. Floor 17. I didn't want to take the stairs. I'd have to take the elevator. This shouldn't be a problem. I took elevators all the time at the ministry.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

I stared at the silver doors blankly. How the heck was I supposed to get in? These elevators were nothing like the ones at the ministry. If I didn't get help soon, I was screwed. A man in a suit pushed a button beside the door. Oh. That was how. The doors slid open smoothly. The elevator was already a little crowded, but I walked in, along with Mr. Muggle-in-a-suit.

He pushed one of the many, many buttons on the wall beside the door, then looked at me expectantly. "Floor?" he asked me finally. I blushed, and told him my floor quickly. He nodded, and pushed the button beside 17, rolling his eyes. I bit my lip, and took a deep breath. It would not do to lose my infamous temper already.

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

I stood in the elevator silently. Nobody was talking, not to each other, not to themselves, not on phones. The silence was so thick in the air it could be cut with a butter knife. I desperately wanted to take the stairs, but I couldn't now, and I had to get up to the seventeenth floor. There was no freaking way I'd take the stairs up all the way. But I still sort of wanted to.

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

If you were here Draco, we'd be laughing in the corner, saying how they all looked like purebloods, surrounded by muggleborns. We'd laugh about the complete expressionlessness of their faces.

_But right now, my time is theirs_

But right now, my time belongs to my boss, it belongs to the ministry, and it belongs to whoever is doing the intern orientation. And you know if it didn't I'd be in your arms right about now. Screw work.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

There is always someone who disapproves about us. They think your no good, that we're a classic pureblood couple who married for money, and blood status, not love.

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

They judge our relationship like they know us. They don't know that I love you more than anything in the world. They don't know the real you.

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

So the stupid old gossips with nothing to do or talk about, mostly because the ministry is completely scandal free, talk about us, and judge us, and decide that we are a terrible couple. They decide that you could have done better before the war, but now you're lucky to even have a job. They decide that I'm a desperate little slut who's with you because you're a sexy beast (not that I disagree there).

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

But I don't care what people think about us. I never have. My choice is you, and always will be

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

Don't worry about what people say, because I sure don't care. Besides, people without love want to blot out anyone who does. People without light in their lives always try to shut out the light in other's.

_And life makes love look hard_

It's true. Life makes love look extremely hard. Just look at all the couples whose relationships suffered with the war.

_The stakes are high_

If we fail, we'll fail big. Because no one will date me after I dated you. And no one else would be open minded enough to date you. So really, this is our only chance at love.

_The waters rough_

The waters we are sailing are rough. Our boat is tiny, because neither of us have reputations anymore. Not that I really did in the first place. We're riding on us, and us only. And we're in rough waters. Two purebloods in love generally does warrant tough sailing. Because now, with the war over, mingling of muggles and wizards is encouraged. By dating a pureblood, we just look anti-muggle.

_But this love is ours_

The fact is that this love is ours. It's not the stupid old gossips', it's not the anti-pureblood extremists', or to anyone else. It's ours. And because of that, it's us that make or break it. It's us who decide how happy we are. It's us who decide how long we last. But it's also us who get to see it blossom into something beautiful.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

Girls from your past who flirted with then dumped like trash are always jumping out at me. They try to scare me away, and try to win you back.

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

They're always lurking in the shadows, their fake little lip glossed smiles that turn to snarls when they see me with you.

_But I don't care, cause right now you're mine_

But the fact is, I don't really care, because you're mine. Because I know that you'll be mine forever, and that this love is ours.

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong_

It's not theirs to decide, or even wonder if this is right. If what we have is real.

_and your hands are tough _

_but they are where mine belong and_

Your hands are tough and worn. Your nails are bitten ragged from all of the stress you endure. My hands belong in yours. It's the only place they feel at home in.

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith _

_with this song for you_

I'm fighting everybody's doubt each step of the way. I'm proving them wrong. I have faith in you, and I have faith in us.

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

I love the gap between your teeth that you refused to let your parents fix with magic. It shows that you aren't a stupid prejudiced pureblood. It shows that image isn't everything to you.

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

I love how you talk in riddles, and laugh as I desperately try to figure out what you mean. I love the proud look on your face when you manage to confuse me, the Ravenclaw that I am.

_And any snide remarks from my father _

_about your tattoos will be ignored_

I know my father makes snide remarks about your… mark. But it's fading. It'll be completely gone soon. And you didn't want it in the first place. It shows how much you love your family, that you were willing to do something you didn't really believe in to keep them safe.

_Cause my heart is yours_

My heart is yours. Completely, totally, forever yours.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

Nobody can take what's ours. This love is ours, and they can't take that from us.


End file.
